Equestria's Annual Parents Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Equestria's Annual Parents Day. Today was a big day in Equestria, The Annual Parents Day is about to take place in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you excited about the Annual Parents Day, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I sure am, Twilight. I've just invited my whole family. Twilight Sparkle: Just wait until you meet my parents, SpongeBob. They'll like you. As Parents Day took place at Twiight's kingdom, SpongeBob and Twilight's family came. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! Cadance! Shining Armor: Twily, It's great to see you! Twilight hugged her brother and sister in law and kissed her Flurry Heart's cheek. Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) SpongeBob SquarePants: Mom, Dad, You're here! Margaret SquarePants: SpongeBob! (as she and her husband hugged their son) Howard SquarePants: Great to see ya, Son. Grandma SquarePants: Hello, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Grandma! (hugged his grandmother) Stanley S. SquarePants: Hi there, Cousin SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Cousin Stanly! BlackJack SquarePants: How's my little cousin doing!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Doing great, BlackJack. BlackJack SquarePants: Come here! (gives his cousin a noogie) SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughed along with his cousin) Twilight, Meet my parents, my grandma and my cousins, BlackJack and Stanley and my Uncle, Captin Blue SquarePants. Captain Blue SquarePants: Nice to meet ya. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure to meet you all. And SpongeBob, Meet my parents. Night Light: Nice to meet you, SpongeBob. Twilight Velvet: Shining Armor had told us quite a lot about you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Pleasures all mine, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle. Howard SquarePants: And SpongeBob, Your Uncle Sherm couldn't make it. But he did sends his regards. SpongeBob SquarePants: That's okay, Pop. Later, Sandy Cheeks and Applejack are about to introduce their families. Applejack: Just wait til you meet my whole Apple Family, Sandy. You'll like them. Sandy Cheeks: Well, Just wait til ya meet mine, Applejack. And not one minute too soon, The whole Apple Family came just in time. Sandy Cheeks: Golly, AJ, That there is quite family bigger then a colony of bunnies put together. Applejack: I'll take that there as a compliment, Sandy. How 'bout I'd introduce you to them? Sandy Cheeks: Sure, Applejack. Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... And I see you've met Braeburn, Babs Seed, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. And you've met Orange Cream and Orange Bloom. And these here are my Aunt and Uncle Orange. Everypony, This here's Sandy Cheeks. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Y'all. Then, Sandy's family arrived to see her. Mr. Cheeks: Sandy, How's my baby gal? Sandy Cheeks: Doin' great, Pa. Randy Cheeks: Good to see ya, Sis. Sandy Cheeks: Applejack, Meet my Ma and Pa, And my twin brother, Randy. Mrs. Cheeks: Nice to meet ya. Applejack: Pleasure I'm sure. At last, Everyone was enjoying the party picnics and games. Princess Celestia: Welcome one and all to the Annuel Parents Day, Let us begin the games, picnics and have fun. Mr. Krabs: Well said, Princess Celestia. You and Princess Luna keep up the good work. Princess Luna: Thank you, Eugene Krabs. Soon, Patrick Star, Plankton, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's family were getting acquainted. Plankton: Isn't this great see our families together, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: It sure is, Plankton. Mr. Shy: So, What did happen back then anyway? Mr. Plankton: My son always tried his attempt to steal the Krabby Patty Formula from Eugene Krabs. Ella Plankton: The worst plot he used was taking my belongings for his disguise. Plankton: Sorry, Grandma. Mrs. Shy: Oh my, That must've been dreadful. Plankton: True, But if it wasn't for SpongeBob, I would've never learned what Fun or Teamwork was all about. Patrick Star: Mom, Dad, Sam, Meet my best friend in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Hyia, Mr. and Mrs. Star. Nice to meet you. Hiya, Sam. Sam Star: Hi, Pinkie! Herb Star: Hello there, Pinkie PIe. Margie Star: Nice to meet you. Pinkie Pie: Mom and Dad, Maud, Limestone, Marble, Patrick Star and Family. (to Patrick and his family) Patrick and Family, Mom and Dad and sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie. Patrick Star: Hi. Igneous Rock Pie: Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225